True Feelings
by Sokizami
Summary: As much she'd hate to admit it, there is no denying, or hiding her romantic feelings, so Lucy avoids Loke in order to erase her feelings but Loke is having none of that.


**I found this one-shot when I looked through my folder, it's written a few months ago. I wanted to share this with you! c:**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and its characters.**

* * *

As much she would hate to admit it, there was no denying or hiding her romantic feelings.

There wasn't a way to circumvent the fact that she eventually developed strong, and romantic feelings towards one of her Celestial Spirits, whom she'd saved from disappearing for good. She didn't know when it started or how it happened, but after everything they went through together, she eventually fell for him despite his annoying flirtatious traits.

He'd always been there by her side if needed to support her in the battles, maybe it was just his way to show his gratitude. Though, she disliked the idea of him seeing all this as mere gratitude, nothing else.

Lucy had recently decided to honestly face her true feelings, to realize there was no point in pushing them aside anymore as she had to stop putting herself in pain. She just hated the fact that a real relationship was probably never going to happen for both of them.

Because Loke was a Celestial Spirit, and the idea of dating a "supernatural" being was definitely something interpreted as impossible, forbidden love in literatures.

Despite that she already came to terms with her feelings, she would make sure to never reveal them for someone. Not even her close friends, or Loke himself as he in fact deserved to know.

So, Lucy made the foolish decision – to avoid him in order to erase her forbidden feelings.

{}

"Why are you avoiding me?"

Her attempts to avoid him at all costs had all been for naught, as it was quite bad planned since she somehow managed to forget that Loke was able to go through his gate using his own magic – without her permission. It hadn't taken Loke too long to notice something was up, and he was smart enough to understand he was the reason his owner acted strangely.

Lucy chose to say nothing in response to his question since she didn't want to bother to explain herself, to mention her feelings was beyond idiotic. She leaned her back against the wall next to her bathroom door, her head lowered to stare at the floor instead of gathering the courage to make eye contact with her Celestial Spirit.

"Have I have done something to upset you?"

Definitely not, Lucy thought while shaking her head quickly.

She could feel how hard her heart was thumping against her ribcage, her cheeks felt feverish when she could sense Loke approaching her. She wanted to tell him to stay away, so that she wouldn't fall harder for him, but she found herself tongue-tied.

Loke slammed his palm above her shoulder on the wall, making her jolt in surprise. Annoyed with her oddly unwilling to cooperate for once, Loke reached forward to tilt her chin up to face him.

"Please Lucy, talk to me," Loke pleaded desperately, his hazel eyes full of concern behind a pair of azure spectacles.

Lucy swallowed thickly, finding it almost impossible to breathe normally. She could feel his breath on her skin, and the warmth radiating from his body. Even the eye contact sent her a stock of electric jolts.

She averted her eyes and shook her head stubbornly again. She sighed lightly before looking up to Loke again. "I don't know..."

Loke put on a troubled expression, looking like he wasn't exactly convinced, which was an understatement as Lucy wasn't the one to lie. He moved his hand to her cheek, his thumb caressing her cheekbone gently.

He smiled faintly.

"You know you can trust me. If I have done something, if my actions or choice of words are inconvenience, I'd like you to tell me," Loke drew a long sigh as if to lift something heavy off his chest. "I care about you a lot, Lucy. I'd do anything to make you happy."

Lucy couldn't help but sigh in pleasure while leaning into the touch, not really paying attention to the fact that she might be found out this way. She reached up to place her hand atop of his, her fingers intertwining around the back of his hand.

Which seemed to surprise Loke as he widened his eyes, but he softened with a smile.

"I have feelings I shouldn't have for someone," Lucy explained quietly, the heat increased slightly in her cheeks. "It'd never work, so...I'm simply trying to erase them."

"How do you know it will never work? Have you talked about it with that someone?"

Lucy stared at him wide-eyed for a moment, not having expected to receive such questions, before shaking her head. She didn't need to, because she already knew it was never going to work between them.

Because of her being a human, and Loke being a Celestial Spirit.

"Who's the lucky guy?"

"It's...none of your business."

Loke dropped his hand that rested on Lucy's cheek, and slammed it on the wall, completely trapping her. "I do think it's my business, because you're my owner," He leaned in to press his forehead against hers, inciting a quiet gasp from her. "You have been avoiding me lately, and I wonder why."

It was unfair. To have Loke this close, very close made it ridiculously hard for her to think straight.

All she could hear was her own heartbeats vibrating in her ears, all she could feel was nervousness and the tingling feelings in the pit of her stomach because of the intensive eye contact.

It was unfair to Loke too, he deserved to know what was really going on. But Lucy was afraid of rejection, it'd undoubtedly be awkward between them in the future's upcoming battles – she didn't want her feelings to become a hindrance.

Not to mention, it seemed apparent that Loke only saw her as his owner, which was another reason she wouldn't bring herself to confess. Despite him being one of her Celestial Spirit – that was a fact – Lucy never saw him as one.

A comrade. A friend. A possible lover.

She watched as Loke opened his mouth to say something, but she cut him off by shaking her head. It hurt, the way her heart was clenching tightly was painful, and the realization that they were never going to become a couple was painful.

It hurt so much, that she soon found herself starting to cry. She closed her eyes in an attempt to keep her tears at bay, but they kept dripping down her cheeks. Her shoulders jolted at every sob.

"Lucy!"

"It's...you," Lucy eventually managed to choke out a few words, although she originally didn't intend to confess. She snapped her eyes open to look at Loke while continuously crying. "It's you who is the lucky guy... Loke, I–I love you so much..."

The sudden confession which was not planned to happen, seemed to catch Loke off guard as he stared at her wide-eyed, completely stunned. The uncomfortable silence lasted for a short moment – but it felt like many hours to Lucy – before Loke smiled widely. He wrapped his arms around Lucy's shoulders to pull her into a tight but gentle hug.

The hug was too sudden to Lucy to register what was happening, as she wasn't exactly sure how to interpret it. Was it a friendly hug, or was it a way to accept her confession? She blushed slightly when Loke hugged her tighter, seeming to encourage her to return it.

So she did. She slipped her arms around Loke's torso, hugging him back tightly – even if she didn't know why they were hugging.

"Loke?"

The way Lucy mentioned his name with a shaky voice made Loke pull away from the hug, to place his hands on her shoulders. There was obvious happiness shown in his hazel eyes, a smile was tugging at his lips upwards. It wasn't the one he normally would use to woo, or charm for a better word, women.

Instead, it was a real, genuine smile, which was something Lucy would want to see often from now on. So she couldn't help but smile back, despite her nervousness about what his answer would be.

"Do you know how long I've waited for you to say that?" He smiled wider if that was even possible for a moment, before he leaned in close to her face, but he made sure to leave a considerate space between them as to not invade her private bubble. "I love you too, Lucy. I've always loved you, ever since the day you found out about me being a Celestial Spirit, and then saved me."

The confession on Loke's part made Lucy speechless, as she had honestly (and stupidly) not expected him to actually love her back. For real, at least. But it still made her happy, of course, as she realized by now how truthful Loke was being.

Wiping tears off her cheeks with her sleeve, Lucy reached over to caress Loke's cheek softly. She apologized for not telling him sooner, to which Loke simply brushed off by saying he could understand the reason she chose to not say anything at all.

Loke sighed lightly, fluttering his eyes close as he leaned into the touch. He angled his head a little only to have his lips brush against the palm of Lucy's hand, which made her blush. He pressed a soft peck on her palm, then he looked up to her.

"There is no law saying we Spirits aren't allowed to love. Even Pisces got a son!" Loke beamed brightly as he backed a few steps only to fling his arms to sides. And then he approached her again. "No matter what Lucy, I'll always love you. Not as an owner, but as a woman. Hey, Lucy?"

"Yes?"

Loke cupped her cheeks firmly but gently at the same time so that he wouldn't hurt her. A smile was playing on his lips. "Can I kiss you?"

Lucy drew in a sharp breath while blushing to the shade of bright red, then exhaled as she nodded in acceptance. She'd never kissed someone before, but she was happy that it would be Loke who stole her first kiss - despite that he was a womanizer.

"Only if you don't kiss someone else," She smiled teasingly.

Which made Loke snort in amusement as if he just found that demand completely crazy, but then he leaned in closer until there was barely an inch between their lips.

"Of course Lucy, I want to kiss only you."

With that, Loke smirked in confirmation before leaning in further to close the space, capturing Lucy's lips with his own into a sweet but passionate kiss.


End file.
